Dream
by The 2D Ninja
Summary: "I am the Demon God of Insanity. I do not "dream" when I sleep. Not that I care."


**A/N:** I told you guys I'd be writing about something other than 2Nu for awhile. So… have a crack-fic! These two are probably my favorite crack-paring… since Maka and Asura are just so adorable together. ^_^ Anyways, please read and review!  
Please know that while I did write the story, the idea actually came from a comic by the ever-wonderful Z-Raid on DeviantArt.

I want to thank Z-Raid for letting me write a fic about her comic, and also that all of her art, comics and otherwise, are amazing. I'm pretty sure that half of my favorites on DA are her art. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, Ookubo Atsushi does; I don't own the idea for the story either, it was written by Z-Raid.

* * *

_I am the Demon God of Insanity. I do not "dream" when I sleep.  
Not that I care.  
Dreams are so sporadic and random. Why would I want something that I can't control?_

_Like that one time when that albino boy fell asleep at the breakfast table. Maka was looking incredibly cute while cooking eggs, and then that stupid haired scythe had to start laughing in his sleep and then murmur, "Heh. Maka's boobies…"  
It really was awful. For Maka, anyways._

_However, I have to admit…  
Your happy expression when you describe a "nice dream",  
Your terrified expression after having a "bad" dream,  
All of them have made be rather curious._

_Are dreams good? Or are they bad?  
How could you like something so erratic?  
I don't understand._

x x x_  
_

The darkness was soothing, as always, and a welcome change. It's always so exhausting to stay awake for so long each day, with all the bright lights and loud noises. After awhile it starts to make my head throb and my eye twitch.  
This is why I love night time so much.

Though the silence can be rather lonely sometimes, the shadows give my eyes a break, though it also allows my imagination to run wild. Tonight was exceptionally quiet, giving my mind space to torment me to its full potential. Jumping at every slight noise outside or every time something moved in the shadows, I could almost feel the paranoia bubbling up inside me.

Gripping onto the blanket as if for dear life, I swallowed and flicked my eyes side to side, searching for the source of my uneasiness. As expected, it was very well hidden, if it was existent at all.

I knew how I could stop this. The answer was lying, quite literally, down the hallway. The antidote to my insanity. Maka Albarn.  
My thoughts instantly swerved to her, and I could feel the anxiety in my chest relax slightly. Sucking in a deep breath, I kicked off the blanket and gingerly placed my feet on the floor, as if stepping on a thin sheet of glass. I crept down the hall, being extremely careful not to make a sound. I passed by the albino's room, swallowing the urge to sneak into his room and mess with him somehow. Maybe place him hand in a bucket of warm water.

Quickly reminding myself of the task at hand, I resumed my lurking until I stopped at her doorway. I slowly turned the doorknob, physically flinching when the door let out a high-pitched complaint as I pushed it open. I waited a moment to make sure she was still asleep, then stepped across her room, gently lifted her covers and crawled under them. I could feel the warmth radiating off of Maka and wondered what it would be like to be pressed up against her side. But in fear of waking her, I squashed the idea and instead pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes, letting out a quiet sigh.

I could feel the clutches of sleep begin to tug at my eyelids, when a sudden noise startled me awake. I blinked and glanced to my side, wondering where it was coming from.  
Then I heard it again. A whine of some sort. My eyes trailed down and rested on Maka, who was looking incredibly uncomfortable. She shifted in her sleep and let out another whimper. She was holding the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. I could tell from her almost pained expression that she was having another nightmare. A bad one, from the looks of it. I reached out a hand to wake her, but before I could she sat bolt upright and let out a strangled cry. I got up too, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips to her ear.

"Shh... it's alright," I whispered to her, tightening my grip on her small form. "You're awake now."  
Maka's labored breathing finally slowed after a few moments and she gasped, "R-right."  
I was silent for awhile, giving her time to calm down and her heartbeat to return to normal. Then, I felt her entire body tighten in my arms.  
"You snuck into my room again?"  
"...Yes."  
"Get out of my room."  
"But the couch is uncomfortable!"

The lie slipped out before I could catch it. If she knew the real reason I was lying in her bed she'd think I was being childish.  
Maka let out an irritated noise, but didn't say anything more, so I assumed she was alright with the idea.  
"You had another bad dream?" I asked her quietly, "You've been getting those a lot lately..."  
Maka let out a sigh. "Yeah."

There was another moment of quiet before I gathered up the courage to ask,  
"What are they like?"  
"What's what like?"  
"Dreams."  
I could feel Maka glance at me from the corner of her eye. "You've never had a dream before?"  
"No."  
"Really?" She sounded like she didn't believe me.  
"Just answer my question. Are dreams good or bad?"

Maka didn't answer for a very long time, and I begun to worry that I'd offended her or something. Then, she replied,  
"Well... dreams can be both good and bad. They can't be controlled. Whether dreams are good or not in general is a personal opinion."  
I nodded slowly. I already knew that.  
"Then dreams must be bad."  
Maka's lips twisted into a frown. "How can you say that when you never had one?"  
"Dreams are too unpredictable," I countered. "I don't like that."  
"That's stupid," Maka snapped. "Just because you can't control it doesn't mean it's bad. Who knows, you could have a really nice dream one day.  
This time, it was my mouth that turned downwards. "But if I have a nightmare..."  
Maka's voice softened. "They're just dreams, Asura. They can't physically hurt you."  
She smiled reassuringly. "And if you have a bad dream, I'll be there to comfort you. So give dreams a chance before labeling them as bad."  
I thought about this for a few moments. "...Ok."  
"Great. Now, get the hell out of my room."  
"But your bed is so comfortable!"  
"Get out!"

In the end, I won the argument.

x x x

_That night, I had a dream. How convenient.  
It was a simple dream, just the two of us walking.  
I don't remember where we were or what we were talking about. Maybe they weren't important.  
However... I do remember that glorious smile of yours._

_Perhaps dreams aren't as bad as I thought._

**End.**


End file.
